Turning Tables
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: When Isabel hears of Cole's past, her feelings for him are changed completely but what happens when a family reunion goes terrible wrong and Cole if found fighting for his life? Possible Character death but not decided yet. T for possible language


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiver and I never will. **

**Summary: When Isabel hears of Cole's past, her feelings for him are changed completely but what happens when a family reunion goes terrible wrong and Cole if found fighting for his life? Possible Character death but not decided yet. **

**Title: Turning Tables **

**A/N: Please review, weather you liked it or not… I like to improve. Thank you for reading and it's much appreciated. **

**What is and what should be **

The smirk on my lips conveyed her thoughts exactly about me. "You can wipe that smirk off your lips for one, I'm helping you out that's all. Here's some of my brother's clothes. I don't have any use for them and they should fit you. Don't expect me to be nice to you; I'm just trying to get rid of it all." I tried to keep the smirk on my lips but it proved even harder than I thought.

"Just because you want me…" I left the sentence to be finished by her imagination as she smiled sarcastically.

"I'd rather have Bruce Forsyth thanks." She threw her words over her shoulder as I turned and headed towards the door. "Why did you agree to Beck? I mean why do you want this life? It doesn't seem like a good life to me." I bit my lip, holding back every memory I'd tried to keep locked away and forgotten. Suddenly, there didn't seem a point to a clever comeback, suddenly, I just wanted to tell the truth.

"Well in a nutshell I hate my life." She stared at me, her bright eyes lingering on my face drowning in confusion. "I spent night after night practising my piano because my mom was obsessed with me being perfect. Then when I was on stage I'd put a fake smile on for the fans. My producer told me to flirt with the girls for better publicity once or twice I think but hey, I didn't complain. Then…" I paused, digging my hands into my pockets and dropping my already teary eyes to the floor. Isabel stepped a little closer to me and took my hand in hers. She seemed a lot softer then; her eyes weren't as sharp but dripped with… care.

"Then what?" She mumbled in an almost whisper.

"Then things turned sour at home. My dad beat my mom and when mom had had enough, he moved onto me." My words got stuck in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. Taking a deep breath I sighed shakily and carried on to tell my silent tale. "But things got better… eventually. Dad went to self-help classes and I got found by a music scout who hired me and put me in a band and it was great for a while. But then it just seemed like everything started falling apart again. My mom cheated on my dad and when she cheated on him, she cheated on me as well. Then it just seemed like everything he'd been through and all the classes he'd been to to give her the life she deserved were wasted because she just was never happy. Anyway, then I found Beck and he gave me a better chance to get rid of it all. I remember the way my mom cried when I disappeared. I went home, to see them one last time from a distance. And then Cole StClair was no more. Anyway, you won't be interested so I'll be on my way. Thanks for the clothes but I don't want 'em. It wouldn't feel right knowing he died. I can be obnoxious but one thing I'm not is disrespectful to the dead. Besides, this was his favourite jumper right?" I threw the clothes back at her and smiled a genuine, thankful smile.

"Cole." Her voice sounded vulnerable; as vulnerable as mine had been when I was completely open to any sort of verbal attack she wanted to give whilst telling my past. I stopped about an inch off the door and turned to face her, tears dripping from my eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and flicked her eyes from the floor to mine.

"For what? It's not like you were the one bashing my head on the door because I played the wrong piano note is it?" My voice dripped with sarcasm that was unintended.

"Well no but I still… well I just feel like I should say it." I smiled and stepped back inside the bleak room that was her attic, sitting next to her and sighing. "Listen, you know I think you're an annoying little bastard…" I raised an eyebrow as a dry chuckle escaped.

"I really hope there's a _but _to this." I watched her as she smirked and continued.

"_But _I think I got you wrong. I mean I never knew that about your past and… I hope everything's okay now." Thoughtlessly, I rested my head on her shoulder but it felt comfortable. No awkwardness or hesitation.

"Me too, it wasn't meant to be like it was. I was meant to become famouse and everything was meant to be okay but guess not." Isabel sighed and sent a cold shiver down my spine as her breath touched my neck.

"You know what? I think that after everything you've been through, yeah you cry and you get upset and angry but you've come out stronger and I think you are one of the strongest people on this planet." My lips curled into a genuine grin as she spoke. Her voice was quiet and soft, very different to when we first met.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Her eyes met mine and for one second there was a spark.

"I have my moments." She smirked, a pink blush running through her cheeks. Eventually she tore her eyes away from mine and stood from the window ledge we'd been perched on. "You want something to eat while you're here? I make a mean casserole and I promise I won't poison it this time." I chuckled, watching her wink and head down the stairs.

**A/N: Ok folks more to come so I hope you liked it. If you did like it then please review because that's what keeps them going. Thank you for reading! **

**Much Fanfiction Love, **

**Mrs Old Gregg **


End file.
